The Epic Story Of Metal Mouth and Grease Monkey
by Phoenix xxxxx
Summary: Watching some kid in a leather jacket leaning against some classic cool-looking car, Castiel realised there was something he hated about high school more than his brother's sucky music. Another thing Castiel hated about high school was ending up attracted to people way out of his league. Destiel High school AU
1. Chapter 1: Our Epic Begins

**A.N.=**** This was inspired by the drawing YOU PLAYING HARD TO GET GETS ME HARD by emmydrawsthings on dA and is officially dedicated to her and her opinion that braces are adorable. **

**Warnings= This will feature references to bullying, references to and possibly appearances of sex (of both the m/m and f/m variety),bashing of certain things from the characters perspectives, references to and possibly appearances of underage drinking and drug use. So, yeah, the usual.**

**Chapter One: Our Epic Begins**

Cas rolled over, dragging his sheets tighter around his body, as he fumbled around on his bedside cabinet for his alarm clock. Once he'd managed to shut it up, he lay back in bed and contemplated never leaving his bed again. Ever. It was a very nice thought, until Michael stuck his head in Cas's room. "You better get up, Castiel, if you're late again you're _walking_ to school."

Cas growled and kicked his bed covers away, dragging himself out of bed to pull one of his many baggy hoodie and faded jans outfit out of his closet, before heading off to find some breakfast. Walking into the kitchen to a greeting of "Hey there, metal mouth, nice undies!" from Gabe he started his search for a slice of toast not completely smothered in Nutella and carried it off to eat whilst he banged on the bathroom door, until Luc finally emerged.

"Oh good morning, little brother, aren't you a little beam of sunlight this morning." Cas's only response was to give Luc an angry look and push past him into the bathroom, locking the door behind himself and stepping out of his boxers and into the shower, groaning when the water quickly turned cold. _Ahhhh, the beauties of having a large family._

XxCxDxX

Dean rolled his eyes as Sammy poured his bran l into a bowl. _Can't he just love sugar like every normal kid?_ Chugging orange juice from the carton, and ignoring the bitchy look Sam sent his way, Dean opened his binder and scribbled some half-hearted answers on the physics work sheet the teacher had given him to "asses his knowledge" of physics. Dean had wanted to tell the guy plain and simple that he knew fuck all, but Sam had walked 'round the corner at the last second and started chatting about the "amazing" library this school had and Dean had taken the assignment out of the teacher's hand silently instead.

Sam had made sure to do all his homework last night before curling up on the sofa with some nerdy classic novel he kept trying to get Dean to read, whilst Dean watched the baseball over the top of last month issue of Hot Rod and got nacho cheese all over the thrift store furniture.

As Sam and his over-sized school bag dragged Dean out the door by the sleeve of his jacket, Dean decided that today he was going to find the school's auto workshop today and spend the rest of the semester, or however long it was 'til Dad dragged them to another town, holed up in there instead of some stuffy class room.

XxCxDxX

Getting a ride to school with Michael had its pros and its cons, in Castiel's opinion. Its pros were stuff like getting to school on time, not having to walk there and so on. Its cons were the other passengers, Michael's friends. Having to sit in a car with Michael, Raphael, Uriel and there Christian rock every day was one of the things Castiel truly hated about attending high school.

Pulling into the parking lot, Castiel realised there was something he hated about high school just a little more than his pretentious ass of a brother's sucky music. He watched some kid in a leather jacket leaning against some classic cool-looking car have a conversation with a much smaller boy hauling a huge backpack around.

Another thing Castiel hated about high school was getting crushes on people _way_ out of his league.

XxCxDxX

Dean really didn't know what to make of this school; it seemed pretty average. Average students, average teachers, average parking lot… And then he'd walk into the auto workshop when some tiny guy with a lollipop in his mouth was doing a strip tease on top of a car.

Well, okay, not an actual taking-all-his-clothes-off strip tease, more of a swing-his-hips-and-make-eyes-at-the-girl-watching-him strip tease, but still. It was a tiny little guy dancing on a car to some old fashioned song about a stripper. Weird ass school.

XxCxDxX

Cas had made it to lunch time without being embarrassed by one of his brothers, so when he was making his way to the lawn outside the cafeteria and saw Gabe talking to the boy from this morning, he tried really _really_ hard to not let himself be seen as he turned around and headed for the corner. "Hey, Metal Mouth!"

_Crap._ Turning 'round, clutching the handle of his backpack that was slung over his shoulder like it was some kind of life line, he made his way over to were his brother was standing with his new friend. "Grease Monkey, this is my baby bro. Metal Mouth, this is the new inmate. Play nice." With that he ducked past Cas to talk to a group of girls standing around looking like they belonged on an episode of Jersey Shore. Leaving Cas and the boy alone. Alone.

_This gets better and better._

XxCxDxX

It was still a weird ass school, even if stripper boy was pretty cool. Well, he was a total ass who liked to prank his brothers and party. Which made him pretty cool in Dean's book. And apparently he didn't have a problem with being a total loud-mouth. "Hey, Metal Mouth!"

A figure in a blue hoodie stalled mid-step, before turning around hesitantly and walking towards the pair of them. When Gabe's brother got closer Dean started realising he may have wanted a different brother doing a stripper dance on a car. Because, damn it, this kid was fucking adorable in the sexiest way possible.

Once Gabe had introduced him without actually telling him this kid's name and wandered off to flirt, Dean tried not to stare. He really did. Tried not to stare at the way the kid's posture suggest that he wanted to curl in on himself and disappear, at the way his hips moved when he shifted his weight from one foot to the other… He gave up trying when the kid started nibbling his lip. Braces. With a nickname like 'Metal Mouth', Dean really shoulda already guessed that the kid had braces. Dean sighed slightly. It'd seemed like he'd be hanging out with Gabe while he was here.

But Gabe didn't seem like the type to just let the fact that someone was banging his 'baby' brother just fly by without punching someone in the face.

**A.N. 2= ****I don't even know… But a few things; Gabe's song is Patricia The Stripper by Chris de Burgh. Sam's nerdy classic novel is totally To Kill A Mockingbird. **

**Please review so I'm motivated to write the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2:Our Heroes Regain Sustenance

**A.N.= ****I am so sorry you had to wait this long I had the crappiest writers block EVER. Here's the chapter, you lovely people you xD**

**Chapter 2: And So Our Heroes Regain Sustanence**

_Walk __away, right now, before you embarrass yourself. _Cas sighed in exasperation and glared at the back of his flirting brother's head. "Goodbye, Grease Monkey." He huffed, leaking faked dislike into his voice and stalking of past the gorgeous boy, pushing his way through the lunch crowd in his haste to get away. Once he made it outside he made his way to his usual table, only to find it occupied by a familiar boy. Taking a deep breath in through his nose, he tried to ignore the younger boy he'd seen this morning with his totally-not-crush.

The kid was too busy reading a book to notice Castiel quickly changing direction and head for a spot under a tree on the grounds, trying to avoid sitting near the stoners and general rabble of the school, especially when he noticed Luce sitting among, looking half gone himself. Pulling out his own book, Cas lent against the tree and ate his sandwich in peace, trying not to think about his brother's new friend and failing miserably.

XxCxDxx

Gabe dragged Dean into the line at the cafeteria and, as he waited, Dean searched the huge room for a boy overly engrossed in a book. Not finding his brother, Dean picked out every unhealthy food he wanted to eat and sat at Gabe's table instead, with Gabe and his Jwow lookalikes and a wisecracking blonde boy named Zaza.

Gabe grinned at someone over Zaza's shoulder and waved, making Dean look up at a pretty dark haired girl who glared at Gabe and sat down pointedly so close to a jock that she was basically on a his lap, making Gabe chuckle. "She loves me really." He boasted to Dean, as Jwow sulkily picked at her salad. Zaza slid down the table and bumped her shoulder with his, giving her a dazzling smile when she looked up and stealing a baby tomato off her, making her laugh.

Dean pulled a sour face and made a comment about the diabetes he was getting, before taking a large bite of pizza. "So, who was that guy, anyway?" He asked through it, "nonchalantly", as Gabe cracked open a can of soda and took a gulp. "That was just Cas, my pet nerd. He basically has no life outside his own hobbies, poor kid doesn't know what he's missing." _Cas… _"So, he's your brother and he's not a total party animal? How does that even work?"

Gabe snorted and pulled the wrapper off a candy bar. "He's about as impressionable as adamantium when it comes to us." At Dean's raised eyebrow, he jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "Me, the leader of this school's resident pack of brown-nosing goody-two-shoes over there and our stoned punk rock rebel." Dean's other eyebrow joined his first, turning in his seat to see a table of seniors that could only be described holier than thou, wearing pastels and whites, looking like every teacher's wet dream. Their "leader" was a tall boy with brown hair, the others leaning in to listen to whatever he was saying.

Letting out a sound that was probably 'posers', Dean took another bite of pizza and washed it down with his own soda. "Stoned punk rock rebel?" He asked, genuinely curious about exactly what kind of family churned out a stoner, a party animal, a goody-two-shoes and an introvert all in one batch. "Yeah, he's outside getting high with his douche-bag friends, probably." Gabe rolled his eyes and pulled out another candy bar. "You got any siblings?"

"Yeah. Hey, maybe we should set our geeky little brothers up for a play date!" He joked. _And then maybe I'd get to see yours again._ "Well, I'm hanging out at the mall this afternoon. You bring yours, I'll bring mine, we'll pack them off to a bookstore together or something." Gabe said, gesturing with his candy as Dean did an internal happy dance picking up a fry and stuffing it his mouth to keep from grinning. "Yeah, why the hell not?" Where ever Sam was, no matter what plans he had for this afternoon, he was going to the mall if Dean had to drag him there by his unruly mop of hair.

XxCxDxX

"Sure, I'll go to the mall. I need some new shoes, anyway." Dean grinned and ruffled Sam's hair, opening the Impala's trunk for their backpacks. "Great, because I found you a friend." Sam narrowed his eyes at Dean over the gear stick. "It's not some stupid chick you want to bone, is it?" Dean ignored Sam and his bitchy look, reversing out onto the road before answering. "No, actually it's so geek who likes books." _I think he likes books. Maybe I should read Sam__my's classic… _"Do you wanna bone her or not?" Sam asked, pulling his seatbelt across, not looking away from Dean. "It's a dude and you're too young to even know what that means, just go back to your books."

"Dean my book is about a man being put on trial for rape." Dean almost crashed the Impala, which would have been hard to explain when Dad got back. "What!?" He spluttered, as Sammy smirked across at him. "Yeah, shut up, jerk." Dean had righted the impala and decided that he was in no mood to cook. "Bitch." He muttered back as he took the turn and head for his new favourite place to eat.

XxCxDxX

The diner was pretty full this time of day and as Sam did his homework with one hand and ate his salad with the other, Dean daydreamed about shy blue eyes and messed up hair and the way Cas moved and paid no attention to the young waitress when she flirted with him, making Sam raise an eyebrow at him. "Who are you and what did you do to Dean?"

"Can I not not flirt back when she's about your age?" Sam stared for a few more seconds, waiting for some sign that his brother had been abducted by aliens, before shrugging and going back to his homework. "Hey, don't you have any homework to do?" Dean rolled his eyes and shovelled potato into his mouth. "And your point is?" he grumbled.

"Dean, Dad said we'd be in this town for a while. Like maybe all semester. You really want to flunk an entire semester?" Dean shrugged and drained his coffee cup, ignoring Sam's trademark bitch face number five 'This is important, Dean.' The waitress sauntered back over and refilled Dean's cup, her blonde hair falling into her eyes as she bent down a little too far over the table.

Sam cleared his throat as she stood back up, a blush staining his face, making Dean smirk and they both completely forgot about their little spat and got on with teasing one another.

XxCxDxX

Pulling into the mall's parking lot, Dean tried to stop his ands from shaking on the wheel, pulling in a deep breath before reaching into his pocket for his cell phone, Gabe's number one of the only ones in his contacts. _Well, here goes nothing._

XxCxDxX

Cas rolled his eyes as Gabe bypassed the dish of steaming casserole on the kitchen counter and went straight for the cake that had been left in the fridge instead, cutting himself a slice and pouring them both a huge glass of soda as Cas got their plates from a cupboard.

"So, I'm going to the mall this afternoon and you're coming with me." Gabe announced as he transferred the dessert to the plate Cas was holding out to him. "Am I?" Cas asked, as he filled his plate with tuna casserole. "Yes, I found you a geeky play mate, so you can go to a bookstore or the food court or… something." Cas sighed in frustration, but nodded.

Gabe did a touchdown dances and, instead of slumping in front of in front of the tv like every other day, puts his plate down on the table and sits in the seat across from the one Castiel usually uses. "Thanks, bro!" Cas rolls his eyes and sits down, content to let Gabe talk about the party next week and the girls that'll be there and the booze that he'll drink and how Cas should come with him, even though they both know he won't.

Not even bothering to ask if they're allowed out, Gabe picks up his keys and Cas traipses after him, pulling the spare helmet out of the hallway cupboard on the way past. Wrapping his arms around Gabe as he starts up his Vespa, Cas wonders just who his new 'geeky playmate' is.

**So, I don't even know what this is. This is my second attempt from scratch it this I can't tell if it sucks or not. Verdict? **

**Love, Phe xxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3: Social Interaction

**A.N.=**** I am so fucking sorry right now, but fuck, have a short arse chapter in apology. More soon I swear. Except I have a literature exam and a birthday coming up…**

**Chapter 3= Our Introvert Hero Adventures Into The World Of Social Interaction**

Dialling Gabe's number, Dean brought the phone up to his ear and tried not to sound like he was hyperventilating. _Just be cool, Winchester. You're good at cool._ "Hey, Deano! Me and Cas are hanging out in the food court and Zaza said he was gonna be here in a while. Did you bring your bro?" _Meaning you brought yours?_ "Yeah, shall I just meet you there?"

"Sure thing, I'll even pay for your ice cream if you hurry up." Dean rolled his eyes, seeing a pattern in everything Gabe ate. "Well, ain't that nice." He snarked, before hanging up and turning to Sam. "You up for free ice cream, Sammy?" Sam's face was sceptical. "Free ice cream? Are we on a date or something?" _And pigs could fly…_

XxCxDxX

Dean rubbed his hand over his face as Sam led the way to the food court, starting to wonder if he still wanted to do this. Sam had gone into full mother hen mode after Dean had mention that Cas had "poor social skills". Damn, the kid liked helping people… _Maybe he can help me get la-nononono bad Dean, no using Sammy as booty bait, no way!_

XxCxDxX

Cas was holding his smoothie like it was a life or death situation, panic starting to bubble up inside him, as usual. What if Gabe's 'play mate' was a jerk?_ I mean, since when did Gabe know anyone called Dean. Unless… No, no, he wouldn't, it can't be. _Wrapping his lips around the straw he tried to concentrate on the way the banana overpowered the chocolate or the way the ice cream on the store's sign was so obvious photo-shopped. Or the way those two boys over there looked just like… _Oh no._

Cas turned to glare at Gabe over the table, but Gabe was too busy licking the sticky mess off his spoon to notice. The two boys obviously spotted the seated brothers, walking (probably unintentionally) in step towards their table.

The older one looked bored as he trailed after the small boy. Cas put his smoothie down on the table before he broke the cup. The boy slowed as he got closer, an odd look crossing his face. Gabe bounced up out of his seat and wrapped an arm around either boy's shoulders. "Miniature, meet Cas. Cas, this is Sammy."

The small boy lent forward to glare at his brother 'round Gabe's chest. "Sammy?" Dean shrugged, not even trying to hide his smirk and plonked himself down in the seat opposite Cas, who resisted the urge to squeeze his eyes shut and hyperventilate. The smaller boy pulled the chair next to Cas up close to the table, trying to make it's scoots toward him seem unintentional.

"So, you're Cas?" Castiel picked his smoothie back up and sipped at it, unintentionally causing an awful noises as the straw tried to suck up the dregs. Trying not to act affected he put it down again before nodding. "Castiel. And you are…" The boy smiled this huge genuine smile at Cas, the kind of smile that made him wish he got out more, and inclined his head at his bored looking brother. "That's Dean and I'm Sam, nice to meet ya." _I preferred Grease Monkey… _

"Yes, well." He reached for his smoothie, remembered it was empty and shoved his hand in the pocket of his hoodie. Sam smiled at him again, before turning his attention to Gabe _thank god_ and asking something about free food. Cas knew this because he was actually listening and not trying to count Grease Monkey's freckles. _They were rather fascinating…_

Gabe was too busy cleaning the unnecessary mess of ice cream and chocolate syrup of his fingers with his tongue and staring at a spot behind Cas to answer.

XxCxDxX

After following Gabe's line of sight, Dean blinked a few dozen times. Gabe was, apparently, making crazy bedroom eyes at one of the waiters whilst performing fucking fellatio on his fingers. _At least that hurdle was out of the way; homophobia free big brother: check._

Sam and Cas, _Castiel, who names their kid fucking Castiel poor bastard, _were having an awkward half conversation about the smoothie that, in Dean's opinion, had far to lucky a straw. _Damn this kid and his braces and his mouth and just god this kid was sex on legs and totally clueless._ Sam ended up waving over Gabe's eye candy. "Hi, again." He grinned at Gabe, who raised an eyebrow and twiddled with one of his ear piercings. "What can I get you, guys?"

Dean grinned and picked up the menu . Someone else was paying; he might as well take advantage of this.

XxCxDxX

Cas was staring at Grease Monkey. He knew he was, but he couldn't help it; even his hair was attractive. A voice next to his ear made him jump. "You'll get used to it eventually."

"What?" Sam grinned and took a sip of his own smoothie. "Watching Dean eat." _There's going to be time to get used to him?_ "Oh, I see. Sam… do you like books?" A snort was issued around a whole strawberry, followed by a statement heavily muffled by another heaping forkful of waffle and whipped cream. "What my _idiot brother_ mean to say was yes, I do. I like lots of books, but right now I want to read more classics." Cas nodded and, after another sip of smoothie, gave a small smile. "I'm working on a list; right now I want to make it through War Horse, but with school starting…"

Sam nodded. "It's hard to keep on top of it all, right?" Cas noticed that Dean and Gabe weren't talking, but actually acting like they weren't really listening to what their brothers were saying. "Would you like to see the book store?"

"Sure! I have to get shoes later too so…" Gabe cut in. "So we meet back here when you guys are done, Cas has no fashion sense at all." Dean, waffle finished, decided against making a quip about Gabe's dress sense; he was paying after all. "Hey, Alfie!" Gabe yelled over at his garish-uniform-clad friend. "Check, please."

XxCxDxX

Sam loved books. You could tell by the way his face lit up when Cas showed him the used bookstore. If Cas had had to mark any place as his second (maybe even first, but he always pushed that thought aside) home, it was the used bookstore hidden away in a back street near the mall.

As he walked in the door after Sam, he smiled pleasantly over at Joshua, who was sat at his usual spot behind the counter. Joshua raised an eyebrow quizzically at Sam's back as he practically pranced around the store, grabbing books from different shelves, reading the back covers, chuckling or even clutching some to his chest.

Castiel smiled. As much as he was a loner, he rather liked seeing other people happy.

**A.N.2=**** Ugh it's four in the morning class in two fucking hours yay(!)**

**Be grateful of my exhaustion and review about what you liked and what sucked, please and thank you**

_**Love Phe xxxxx**_


End file.
